


História I Hate you I Love you - História escrita por Luella3132 - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

by LUELLA3132



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUELLA3132/pseuds/LUELLA3132
Summary: Ambar e simón não param de brigar, e para que não aconteçar algo pior e que acabe em algo pior. Luna, Matteo e Jim decidem agir como mediadores nessa situação. mas o que será que vai sair disso?





	História I Hate you I Love you - História escrita por Luella3132 - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

**Author's Note:**

> Ambar e simón não param de brigar, e para que não aconteçar algo pior e que acabe em algo pior. Luna, Matteo e Jim decidem agir como mediadores nessa situação. mas o que será que vai sair disso?

História I Hate you I Love you - História escrita por Luella3132 - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];

googletag.cmd.push(function() {  
var mappingTopo = googletag.sizeMapping().addSize([320, 200], [320, 50]).addSize([480, 200], [468, 60]).addSize([768, 200], [728, 90]).addSize([1000, 200], [970,90]).build();  
window.slotTopo = googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Topo', [728, 90], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-0').defineSizeMapping(mappingTopo).setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

var mappingLateral = googletag.sizeMapping().addSize([320, 200], [300, 250]).addSize([1000, 200], [300, 600]).build();  
googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Lateral', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-1').defineSizeMapping(mappingLateral).setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Inferior', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-2').setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());  
googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-FanficsHistoria-Lateral-Topo', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-3').setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

googletag.pubads().enableSingleRequest();  
googletag.enableServices();  
});

{  
"@context": "http://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"name" : "Spirit Fanfics e Histórias",  
"url": "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com",  
"potentialAction": [{  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/busca?query={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
},{  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "android-app://br.com.socialspirit.android/https/www.spiritfanfiction.com/busca?query={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}],  
"sameAs": ["https://www.facebook.com/Spirit.OficialBR", "https://www.instagram.com/spirit.oficial", "https://twitter.com/spiritoficial", "https://plus.google.com/+SpiritfanficsOficial", "https://www.youtube.com/c/SpiritfanficsOficial"]  
}

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'https://www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-LTBF');

  *   * [Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/)
  * [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/)
  *   * [](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aparencia)
  * [Entre](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/login)
  * [Cadastre-se](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/cadastrar)

[Acessar sua Conta](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/login)  


  * [Descobrir](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/home/)
  * [Fórum](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/forum/)
  * [Grupos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/grupos/)
  * [Personalizar](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/personalizar/)

Histórias  
Fórum  
Grupos  
Jornais  
Membros  
Styles

__  


## Receba notificação quando I Hate you I Love you for atualizada

Faça sua conta no Spirit e **Adicione na Biblioteca**, assim você será avisado quando tiver um **novo Capítulo**.  
Você também poderá deixar seu **Comentário / Favorito** estimulando o autor a continuar a História.  


  
[Cadastre-se gratis!](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/cadastrar?ReturnUrl=https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/i-hate-you-i-love-you-12712283)  


  * [Recentes](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/recentes)
  * [Destaques](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/destaques)
  * [Aulas](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aulas)
  * [Gêneros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos)
  * [Categorias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias)
  * [Tags](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags)
  * [Histórico](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historico)
  * [Minhas Histórias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/gerenciar)
  * Mais ****
  * [__ Adicionar](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/termos)

googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-0'); });

  * [Spirit Fanfics](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com) >
  * I Hate you I Love you

  
Seu navegador está com **JavaScript** desativado.  
Por favor ative para melhorar sua experiência no site.  


# História **I Hate you I Love you**

  


Escrita por: [**Luella3132**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/princestrells)

  


  
**Sinopse:**  
Ambar e simón não param de brigar, e para que não aconteçar algo pior e que acabe em algo pior. Luna, Matteo e Jim decidem agir como mediadores nessa situação. mas o que será que vai sair disso?  


  
Iniciado em 14/04/2018 20:32  
Atualizada em 14/04/2018 20:38  
Idioma **Português**  
Visualizações **214**  
Favoritos **12**  
Comentários **0**  
Listas de Leitura **3**  
Palavras **2.959**  
Terminada **Sim**  
Categorias **[**Sou Luna**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/sou-luna)**  
Tags [**Simbar**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/simbar), [**Sou Luna**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/sou-luna)  


  


  
  


NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
Gêneros: [**Comédia**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/comedia), [**Festa**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/festa), [**Ficção**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/ficcao), [**Ficção Adolescente**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/ficcao-adolescente), [**Romance e Novela**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/romance-e-novela)  
  


**Aviso legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

__ Adicionar aos Favoritos

__ Adicionar à Biblioteca

__ Denunciar esta História

## Lista de Capítulos

| Capítulo | 

Palavras  
  
---|---|---  
  
1.

|  [**Capítulo Único - One short**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/i-hate-you-i-love-you-12712283/capitulo1)

__ em 14/04/2018 20:38 

__ 0 comentários

__ 214 visualizações

| 

2.959  
  
  


googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-2'); });

#### Outras histórias de Luella3132

  
[Meu coração ainda não te esqueceu!](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/meu-coracao-ainda-nao-te-esqueceu-5676789)  
__ 45  


  
[Operação viagem em família](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/operacao-viagem-em-familia-16515810)  
__ 2  


  
[CaminhosXCruzados](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/caminhosxcruzados-10350066)  
__ 51  


[__ Veja todas as Histórias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/princestrells/historias)

Gostou da História? Compartilhe!

  
__ Divulgar História  
__ Compartilhar no Facebook  


[Tweet](https://twitter.com/share)

Gostou da História? Compartilhe!

  
__   


  
__   


  
__   


  


## Comentários em Destaque

  
O autor dessa História ainda não destacou nenhum comentário.  


googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-3'); });

####  12 Favoritos

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/ak02)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/yoonmina9738)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/yourangel99)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/viih765)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/simbarsud)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/luhobrien)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/duda094)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/theloveofsimbar)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/leticiabett)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/helo0320)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/coreaninhafofa)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/lilica133)

#### Atualizações

  
[**AK02**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/ak02)  
Favoritei a história  
__ há 10 horas atrás  


  
[**yoonmina9738**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/yoonmina9738)  
Favoritei a história  
__ em 18/06/2019 19:34  


  
[**YourAngel99**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/yourangel99)  
Favoritei a história  
__ em 12/06/2019 17:34  


[__ Veja todas as Atualizações](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/i-hate-you-i-love-you-12712283/atividades)

[](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/princestrells)  


#####  [ **Luella3132** ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/princestrells)

**Usuário Veterano**

  
21 Histórias  


  
1.329 Seguidores  


googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-1'); });

  


  
Spirit Fanfics e Histórias é uma plataforma para autopublicação de Livros. Solte sua imaginação, escreva suas histórias, tenha sua própria página personalizada, compartilhe idéias, faça amizades.  


  
[Baixar na App Store](https://itunes.apple.com/app/spirit-fanfics-e-historias/id1052321804?mt=8)  
[Disponível no Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=br.com.socialspirit.android)  


  * [__ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Spirit.OficialBR)
  * [__ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spirit.oficial)
  * [__ Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiritoficial)
  * [__ Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/c/SpiritfanficsOficial)

  * [Animes & Mangás](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/animes)
  * [Bandas & Músicos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/bandas-musicos)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/cartoons)
  * [Celebridades](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/celebridades)
  * [Filmes](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/filmes)
  * [Games](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/games)
  * [Livros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/livros)
  * [Mitologias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/mitologias-lendas)
  * [Quadrinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/quadrinhos)
  * [Séries TV](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/series-tv)
  * [Youtubers](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/youtubers-media-stars)
  * [Histórias Originais](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/historias-originais)

  * [Anuncie](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes/anuncie)
  * [Informações](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes)
  * [Política de Privacidade](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes/politica-de-privacidade)
  * [Regras de Postagem](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes/regras-de-postagem)
  * [Sobre](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/sobre)
  * [Termos de Uso](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/termos)
  * [Suporte](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/suporte)

  * [Ajuda / Faq](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/faq)
  * [Aulas de Português](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aulas)
  * [Equipe](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/equipe)
  * [Embaixadores](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/embaixadores)
  * [Membros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/membros)
  * [Jornais](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais)
  * [Notícias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/noticias)

var spirit = spirit || {};  
spirit.c = { canalId: 5, locale: "en", theme: "light", isCrawler: false, rootUrl: "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com", staticUrl: "https://static.spiritfanfiction.com", uploadUrl: "https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com", proxyUrl: "https://proxy.spiritfanfiction.com" };

spirit.u = { sessionHash: "6c3c31018e9940a8af656b7204e06517", isLogged: false, usuarioId: 0 };

window.jQuery || document.write("<script src='https://static.spiritfanfiction.com/js/jquery-1.11.3.min.js'>\x3C/script>")

spirit.c.conteudoId = 12712283;  
spirit.c.conteudoUsuarioId = 101475;  
spirit.c.conteudoUrl = "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/i-hate-you-i-love-you-12712283";  
spirit.c.conteudoClassificacao = 18;  
spirit.c.conteudoTerminado = true;  
spirit.c.conteudoExcluido = false;  
spirit.c.favorito = false;  
spirit.c.biblioteca = false;  
spirit.c.seguido = false;  
spirit.c.isCoautor = false;

  
×

#### Aviso de Classificação

  
Esta história foi classificada pelo autor como imprópria para menores de **Dezoito** anos. Se não for maior de **Dezoito** anos ou se ofende com o tipo de material exposto não prossiga.  
  


Continuar visualizando

  
[Voltar para página inícial](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com)

  
×

#### Denúnciar esta História

  
__ **Enviando...**  


  
**Denúncia enviada com sucesso**  


Para dar mais agilidade no atendimento, apenas usuários cadastrados podem fazer denúncias. Lamentamos o inconveniente.

Por favor, entre em sua conta ou registre-se, o processo é simples e rápido, e você poderá aproveitar melhor o site.

  
×

#### Divulgar

  
Link Direto (Permalink)

  
HTML

  
BbCode

  
Embed

window.___gcfg = { lang: 'pt-BR' };  
(function (doc, script) {  
var js, fjs = doc.getElementsByTagName(script)[0], frag = doc.createDocumentFragment(), add = function (url, id) { if (doc.getElementById(id)) { return; } js = doc.createElement(script); js.src = url; js.async = true; id && (js.id = id); frag.appendChild(js); };  
add('https://connect.facebook.net/pt_BR/sdk.js#xfbml=1&version=v2.3&appId=273354221907', 'facebook-jssdk');  
add('https://platform.twitter.com/widgets.js', 'twitter-wjs');  
fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(frag, fjs);  
}(document, 'script'));  



End file.
